The Signal
Recent Podcasts http://www.serenityfirefly.com/rss/|charset=UTF-8|date|short|max=5 From the website: "The Signal is an award winning (Firefly/Serenity) podcast, winner of the 2006 People's Choice Podcast Award in the categories "Movies and Films" and "Best Produced". In addition, the Signal was also a nominee for Parsec Awards in the categories "Best Fan Podcast" and "Best Audio Production". The Signal won the 2007 Parsec Award for Best Fan Podcast and has most recently won the Movies and Films category for the 2008 Podcast Awards (2nd time winning this category) The Signal is currently airing episodes for its 4th Season online with Season 5 already being planned for 2009. The Signal Season #4 :Regular features include: News from the 'Verse, Listener Emails, new Firefly/Serenity related product reviews including Map of Serenity Valley, What's Your Serenity?, Expanding the 'Verse, Music Section, Badger's World, Bold Moves, Sci-Fi Review, The Tale of The Verse, Big Damn Test Kitchen, They've All Got Stories, and the Speculation Segment This season also includes many special features, editorials and articles, plus interviews with Andy Gore (QMX), Beth Nelson (Cant Stop The Serenity), Scott Allie (Dark Horse Comics), Steven Brust (author of My Kind of Freedom), Jason Palmer (Firefly illustrator), Jack Ward (Old Wounds: Wedding day) The Signal Season #3 :Regular features include: News from the 'Verse, Listener Emails, Expanding the 'Verse Music Section, Badger's World Borderline, Moonshine, Bold Moves, Sci-Fi Review, Big Damn Test Kitchen and the Speculation Segment This season also includes many special features, and interviews with Multiverse, Julie Rampke (Julesong, Big Damn Chefs), Sharon Hilchie and Jack Ward (Firefly Old Wounds), The Bellflower crew, JC Hutchins (Seventh Son), The Into the Black crew, Wayne Hutchinson (Dragon*Con), Andy Gore (QMx), Martin Firrell (the Hero project), Brian Wiser (Done the Impossible), Tabitha Smith (Strangely Literal), PJ Haarsma (Kids Need to Read), Jane Espenson (Serenity Found) and The Persephone Pickers. The Signal Season #2 :"Regular features include: News from the 'Verse, Listener Emails, Operation Sequel Music Section, Captain Reynolds' Way, Dear DBH, Borderline, Gaming in the 'Verse and the Speculation Segment This season also includes many special features, and interviews with Sheena Harden (Springbok), David Newman (the composer of Serenity) the One True B!x (Can't Stop the Serenity), the Firefly Music Project, Andy Gore and Steve Dinso (QMx), Tracy and Laura Hickman (Out in the Black), Jack Ward and Andrew Dorfman (Old Wounds), Mike Russell and Bill Mudren (Serenity Tales), Jeremy Neish, Brian Wiser, Tony Hadlock and Jared Nelson (Done the Impossible)." The Signal Season #1 :"Regular features include: News from the 'Verse, How to Speak Chinese, listener emails, the Blue Sun segment, and the regular music section. Mini-series include the Guerrilla Marketing section, How to Host a Shindig, and Done the Impossible. This season also includes many special features, and interviews with Michelle Dockrey, Adam Baldwin, Gina Torres, Ron Glass, Greg Edmonson, Morena Baccarin, Nathan Town, Keith DeCandido, Tracy Hickman, and Chris Buchanan." Podcast Feeds In addition to the regular podcast feed, which delivers new episodes as they appear, the Signal also supplies a number of archived feeds. The following is a complete list: * The Signal (current) RSS webpage * The Signal, season 1 RSS webpage * The Signal, season 2 RSS webpage * Fantasy Firefly RSS webpage * Thoughts of Firefly RSS webpage * Songs from the Black RSS webpage * Borderline RSS webpage See also Badger Books, which is a respository of "smart" podcast feeds, maintained by the Signal. These are feeds which ensure delivery of all episodes in the correct order, starting at episode one, at the delivery schedule of your choice (sort of like Podiobooks, but just for Firefly). Internal Links Signal Segments External Links The Signal Podcast Website The Signal RSS feed The Signal Discussion Forum Signal Signal